What We Had
by queenlomarie
Summary: They were in love. Yet, he stopped loving her. What happens when she comes back after three years of being away, will he be able to love her again? [ HF/JD ] RF/CMP MC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Before

What We Had

Chapter one: Before

Huey Freeman wasn't one to love.

Really, he wasn't one to feel emotion.

But that all changed when he met Jazmine Dubois.

They met when they were ten, on a hilltop that overlooked Woodcrest. He had just moved there from Chicago, and had found that hill while exploring the neighborhood. He escaped the screaming match his brother and grandfather were having about moving to Woodcrest, or as his brother referred to it: Whitecrest.

She was there before he ever got there, sitting on a branch, swinging her light-skinned legs back and forth. She didn't see him at first.

She looked down from her perch and saw him, and smiled, "Hello! I'm Jazmine, who are you? "

"Huey, "Huey scoffed, sitting down. Jazmine giggled, "I like your name. "She then glanced at his hair, "Your hair! It looks like mine! "She exclaimed. Huey rolled his eyes, "Possibly because you're half black, since you do look mostly white, "

And from then on, they were friends.

They did everything together, it seemed. Huey was always there to correct Jazmine, and Jazmine was always there to make him smile. They went through crazy misadventures together, and as time went on, they became closer and closer.

Jazmine came to know the unfeeling Huey, the retired domestic terrorist Huey, the warrior Huey. And eventually, she fell in love with him.

But Huey was a hard nut to crack, and it would be years until Jazmine finally won him over.

Huey knew that being with Jazmine was wrong, since he vowed to not fall in love. But being with her was so right, and he just couldn't help but fall in love with her. Huey couldn't help but falling in love with sweet, caring Jazmine. She was there since he got there, and Huey fell in love with her the moment they met, in all honesty.

Huey and Jazmine dated for a long time, sharing as many memories as they could together. Jazmine was Huey's first kiss. Huey was Jazmine's first kiss. But sadly, as eight grade turned into ninth, and as ninth turned into tenth, Huey's love began to thin out.

By the end of eleventh grade, Huey was sad to say he couldn't feel anything for Jazmine anymore.

But that didn't matter, since Jazmine was about to drop a huge bomb on him.

On the last day of school, Huey had given her a ride home. It was on this day that he was planning on breaking up with her. And sure enough, as he parked in her driveway and she unbuckled her seatbelt, he said the words that shattered her heart.

"Jazmine, I want to break up, "

And Jazmine, although her heart was broken, didn't say anything. Instead, she opened the car door and stepped out. She gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, "She said.

And Huey didn't understand anything, he didn't understand why she just said okay, and why she didn't fight him. The last thing he saw of her was her running into her house, and she didn't look back. He drove home dazed that day, confused as to why Jazmine didn't burst into tears at the scene, why she didn't scream at him to reconsider, anything.

It wasn't until the next day that he learned from her best friend, Cindy, that she was pregnant. And of course, Cindy threw a huge fit, screaming at him how stupid he was and how he'd broken Jazmine's heart, possibly forever. She also warned him that if he so much as dared try anything funny, she'd have his head on at stake. But Huey needed to know why she kept it from him the day before, why she didn't tell him before he broke up with her.

And when he tried to talk to her, Jazmine only said, "But you don't love me, and you don't love the baby. "And Huey understood what she meant, "But Jazmine, I do love this baby, and I'm not gonna leave you to take care of this baby alone. "

That was the end of junior year.


	2. Chapter 2: Now

**Hello, I meant to post this in my first Chapter, but I'm still new to this and it's still confusing to edit v.v **

**So this is the second chapter to my first ever story; What We Had. I know the first chapter was kind of short, since it was just basically outlining these next few chapters. This chapter is a little bit longer with over 1000 words, but I'll try and keep each chapter at a minimum. **

**So yeah, enjoy my next chapter, and I'll try and update soon (:**

* * *

><p>Huey sat in his room, staring at the ceiling.<p>

He had graduated high school less than two weeks ago, and he still felt the same.

He sat up and glanced at his phone. A text from Jazmine.

"Come pick up Bella"

A year ago, Huey and Jazmine broke up. A year ago, Jazmine had confirmed that she was pregnant.

And now, a year later, with a four month old baby girl, he and Jazmine were constantly trading out their daughter during the weekends and weekdays.

There wasn't a huge custody battle, there wasn't a huge thing about child support. Huey simply paid for his daughter and made sure Jazmine was well taken care of.

She lived with Cindy, since her own parents didn't want to raise her AND another baby. Huey went to visit Jazmine occasionally, whenever he didn't have Bella, and it was only to see his daughter.

Jazmine never once talked about the breakup. She never asked him why, she never begged him to take her back, and she never looked at him with a pained expression or anything.

Huey had thought it was because she had already moved on. But he never saw her with anyone else, and she never showed any interest towards anyone.

Huey never dated after Jazmine, he was just not into it anymore.

"Okay" He texted her back. He threw on a jacket and shoes and headed out.

"Granddad, I'll be back! "He called out.

"Alright boy! "

His grandfather, Robert Freeman, might've been older than bread, but he was still kicking it with his cane and half blind sense of sight.

Riley Freeman, Huey's younger brother who was still in high school at age sixteen, was texting someone in the living room and didn't acknowledge Huey leaving. Riley took the breakup between Huey and Jazmine hard, for some reason. Riley confessed to Cindy that it was because he felt bad for Jazmine. He knew how in love she was with Huey, and for him to just up and leave, especially when he found out she was pregnant? That was harsh.

But what surprised Riley was how strong she was about it. She never once came to the Freeman house after they broke up. She only saw Riley whenever he went to Cindy's place. She never came by. She only saw Mr. Freeman whenever he would visit Bella, his greatest grandchild.

Granddad didn't really understand why Huey just broke up with her out of the blue. He was mad as hell whenever he found out that she was pregnant, but he opened up to it after a while. He did expect Huey to go back to her after finding out about her pregnancy, but Huey wasn't so easily moved, and he never asked her back out.

Huey climbed into his car and drove towards Cindy's house.

* * *

><p>"Is he coming? "<p>

"Yeah, "

"Good, "

Cindy had been talking to her best friend of eight years, Jazmine Dubois, who was currently packing her daughter's overnight bag for her weekend with Huey.

A year ago, Jazmine had moved into Cindy's place after finding out she was pregnant. When Cindy had learned that Huey had broken up with Jazmine, she was furious.

But now, a year later, Cindy was still trying to console her best friend, who was still in denial over the breakup. In all honesty, she had truly loved Huey, and she still did.

Jazmine lost all the baby fat at least a month after having Bella. After the breakup, Jazmine never bothered to do her makeup or her hair, she didn't care what she wore or who saw her wearing her pajamas at the store. Most days, she'd just sit with Bella, or she'd watch reruns of her favorite TV series.

Jazmine finished packing and sat Bella in her crib. She sighed and laid down on Cindy's bed, closing her eyes. The doorbell made her sit up.

"I'll get it, it's probably Huey, "Jazmine choked a little at his name. She headed downstairs and opened the front door.

Sure enough, her ex-boyfriend stood there.

"Hey, "

"Hey, "

She let him inside.

"I'll go get her, "Jazmine yawned, referring to their daughter.

Bella was a cute mixed baby, with a large afro, dark skin, and Jazmine's green eyes. She had a dimple on her right cheek, and she was small and chubby. It pained Jazmine to know that her daughter was going to grow up in a divorced household, having to go from one place to another. Jazmine didn't know how much longer she'd be living at Cindy's place, but she knew that whatever happened, Huey absolutely would not ask her back. Sometimes, Jazmine would stare at Bella in the middle of the night and cry, because Bella looked so much like her father when she was asleep.

Cindy came down with Bella in her arms and her bag slung over her shoulder. She handed Bella off to Huey, along with the bag, "Here, "She said icily. Cindy hadn't liked Huey since he broke up with her, and she avoided him as often as she could.

"Thanks, "Huey said nonchalantly, and he headed out.

Jazmine stood at the door, hands on hips, waiting for him to leave so she could shut it. He passed by, barely glancing at her, and left. She closed the door. She looked out the window at him putting Bella in her car seat. He tossed the overnight bag in the passenger's seat as he climbed in, and he sped off.

It was only then did she break down into tears.

"Goddamn it Jazmine, "Cindy sighed, comforting her friend, "I can't believe you're still not over him, "

"I love him Cindy, "Jazmine sobbed, "And it hurts to know he'll never love me! "

Cindy had enough. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Where are you going? "Jazmine asked.

"Nowhere, I'll be back, "Cindy muttered, and she left her crying friend in her house as she sped to the Freeman's residence.

* * *

><p>Huey had pulled into the driveway when a familiar white car pulled up alongside him. He got out just as the driver did. Cindy practically flew out of her car and was in Huey's face faster than her brain could process her actions.<p>

"Cindy? What are you-, "But he was cut off by a hard punch to the face.

"What the fuck?! "He yelled, causing Bella to wail. Riley came out, "Aye, what's going on? "He asked. He saw an angry looking Cindy and a confused Huey, and had no idea what was happening.

"Take her inside Riley, "Cindy ordered. Riley just nodded and made his way towards Huey's car. He undid the seatbelt to Bella's car seat, picked her up, and hurried inside to comfort the crying baby.

"Cindy, what the fuck was that for?! "Huey demanded, rubbing the area she'd hit. He licked some blood from his lips and grimaced at the irony taste.

"You really are a piece of shit, "Cindy spat.

"What are you talking about? "

"Do you know what happened after you left today? "Cindy demanded. Huey shook his head, "Jazmine started crying, she literally just broke down, again! "She stamped her foot in anger. Huey looked confused, "Jazmine was crying? Why? "

"Oh yeah, act like you don't fucking know, "Cindy said sarcastically, even mimicking Huey's voice.

"Cindy what the hell, "

"Huey, Jazmine loves you! "

This made Huey freeze, "What? "

Cindy laughed in disbelief, "Well, you really didn't know, "

"Know that…she loves me? "Huey sounded dumbfounded.

"Huey…, "Cindy threw her hands in the air, "I really don't fucking understand why she loves your dumbass. I mean, you don't love her right? " Huey shook his head.

"Why? "

Huey sighed. Well, I guess he had to tell her.

"She changed too much, "

"How the hell did she change TOO much? "Cindy asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, like she'd been waiting for an eternity for this answer.

"I just, "Huey sighed, "Jazmine just changed, okay, "

"No nigga, give me a good damn reason for you breaking my best friend's heart, and I'll leave, "Cindy said honestly, "I'll leave and never come back, "

Huey sucked in a breath, and began to explain.

"At the beginning of junior year, Jazmine began to act different, "He began, "She started relaxing her hair and straightening it, and I had always liked her puffy hair. I felt like she didn't like who she really was. She started wearing all that makeup and tight clothes, she began to act differently…I just didn't like it, "He shrugged, earning a look from Cindy, "I like who she was before she started changing, but I guess she didn't care. I was changing too, I guess. But she changed too much, and I didn't like that. I guess I just stopped liking her after a while, leading to our breakup. And statistically speaking, it was bound to happen anyways, "

"You dumbass, she did all that for you, and why the hell would you bring statistics in this?! "Cindy retorted.

"What? "Huey asked, ignoring her last question.

"Nigga, do you really think Jazmine liked waking up at four in the fucking morning to do her hair? Do you really think she liked taking an hour to do her makeup, or picking the right clothes out? "

"What are you saying? "Huey asked.

"Nigga, she did that for YOU. She came to me before junior year and asked me what to do about y'all's relationship. She said that she thought that you were planning to break up with her, and that she wanted to keep you! So we went asking around for tips, and she got a few that she wanted to use! "

"But I told her I didn't like it, "Huey replied matter-of-factly.

Cindy sighed, "Well, then I guess that's that, "

She slunk into her car, "Don't even think about looking at Jazmine anymore, Freeman, "She flicked him off. And with that, she drove away, leaving a bloodied Huey on his driveway alone. Mr. Freeman came hobbling out of his house, propped up by his cane, "Boy! What the hell did ya do this time? "He called out. Huey didn't reply.

"C'mon inside Granddad, leave Huey alone, "Riley said, still holding onto a crying Bella. Mr. Freeman shrugged and struggled to head back inside, nearly tripping on his cane yet again. Riley met his brother outside, "Yo, are you gonna be okay? "Riley asked, handing over Bella to Huey, who calmed her down with just a touch of his hand on her tiny head.

Huey shrugged, "Yeah, but I have to see her. I have to hear this from her. "


	3. Chapter 3: What Jazmine Wanted

**So I know I've updated a lot in 2 days, but I am on my winter break and I have like nothing else to do right now, but for the next few days or even few weeks I might not update, y'know, things with Christmas and New Years. **

**I hope y'all like this chapter, and I'll try and update soon. **

* * *

><p>A sleepy Jazmine woke up to Cindy poking her awake.<p>

"Hey…there's someone here to see you, "Cindy said.

"Who? "Jazmine asked, glancing at her clock. It was five in the morning!

"Just c'mon, "Cindy pulled her out of bed and made her change, brush her teeth, and at least tie her unmanageable hair back before letting her go downstairs.

And outside was none other than Huey.

"Huey…what are you doing here? "Jazmine yawned, "It's five in the morning, "

"I know, but I had to ask you something, "Huey said.

Jazmine eyed him discreetly. He was gorgeous, with his 6'2 stance, muscular body, perfect afro, and beautiful wine colored eyes. At her 5'3, fair skin, and curvy body, the two would've been a perfect couple.

"What is it? "She asked, "Where's Bella? "

"Don't worry, I woke Granddad up to take care of her, since I knew Riley wouldn't even try, "Huey replied, giving Jazmine a little bit of relief, but she was filled with curiosity, "What did you want to ask me? "She then asked.

"Jazmine... what would you have wanted? "

"What do you mean? "Jazmine cocked her head.

"What would you have wanted…if we hadn't broken up? "

Jazmine froze, "Huey…I don't understand, "

"Damn it, Jazmine, I can ask it a million ways and I'd still want the same answer; what do you want? "He looked at her sharply.

Jazmine was breathing shallowly. She felt her eyes begin to water, but she blinked back the forming tears.

"I don't know, "She said, shrugging, "I wanted…something different than this, "

"Like? "

"I just wanted a life with you, "She finally admitted, "I knew that during those last few weeks of our relationship that you were contemplating breaking up with me, Ceaser had told me. But I didn't want to believe it. When I found out I was pregnant a week before we broke up, I was overjoyed. I wanted to have my own little family, "She smiled sadly at the memory, "But during that last week, I realized something: you weren't happy with me, "Her voice cracked.

A chilly are blew through and Jazmine wrapped her arms around herself, "I didn't want to…believe it at first. I just wanted to be with you forever…but it didn't happen that way I guess, "She laughed even sadder.

"Then we actually broke up, and I knew I had to tell you, so I did. But when you left, it broke my heart, "A tear slipped down her cheek, "It shattered me so hard, and I couldn't fix it. No one was there to fix it, "She took a shaky breath, "But I didn't go crawling back to you because…because I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me because I was pregnant, "She exhaled even shakier. "I just wanted YOU to be happy…so I stayed away, "

There was a moment of silence. Huey contemplated Jazmine's words.

"You did that…for me? "His words broke the silence.

Jazmine turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, "

By now she was crying. Huey felt something in his heart; guilt. And this guilt made him reach out and pull her into a hug.

Once he did, she completely broke down, sobbing relentlessly into his chest. Huey tried to comfort her, but he knew she was far from being comforted, especially by him.

Finally, she pulled away, "I'm sorry, "He whispered.

"Sorry for what? "Jazmine asked.

"For everything, "Huey replied sincerely.

Jazmine smiled painfully, and Huey was awed at how she had the strength to smile. Then again, she'd been smiling for a year, so she was incredibly strong.

"You don't have to be sorry, Huey, you can't control your feelings, "She wiped her tears away, "You can leave, "

She dismissed him with such ease that it took Huey aback.

"Are you gonna be okay? "Huey asked.

His words broke her heart even more, because she knew the meaning behind them. Instead of crying, like how she wanted to, she turned towards him and gave the best fake smile she could, "Of course I am, "She said, but her mind was screaming at her to stop, to run to him and tell him that she loved him and that she wanted him back.

But sadly, all Huey was thinking about was how much he wanted to go home.

And Jazmine knew this.

"Okay…, "Huey said awkwardly, "I'm sorry we lost what we had. "

And then….he turned and walked away.

Jazmine couldn't believe it when she watched him walk away. Every step he took broke the mulattos heart even more than what it already was.

And what broke her heart even more was that he never turned around.

* * *

><p>Jazmine never did stop loving Huey.<p>

So when he got a new girlfriend three weeks after their long talk at Cindy's place, Jazmine's heart was broken even more. But she just smiled and congratulated Huey and his girlfriend.

Jazmine spent all her time and energy on Bella. Bella, however, was still incredibly small after turning a year old. She wasn't as interactive as other kids her age, and she was always sleeping rather than trying to walk around and play. She didn't each much, and Huey and Jazmine soon began to worry about their daughter.

After a doctor visit, the young mother and father found out that Bella had a rare disease that was deadly. It was unknown to them how she got it, but the doctor said that she'd had it for a while, but they prescribed Bella different kinds of medicine that Huey and Jazmine began to give her in powder form. Huey seemed to be distancing himself from this problem by being with his new girlfriend more, and he even let her take care of Bella every once in a while. It pained Jazmine to know that another girl other than herself or Cindy was taking care of Bella, let alone that this said girl was Huey's girlfriend.

And it broke Jazmine's heart even more when Bella died at the age of a year and five months.

Cindy tried to enlighten her friend and having her go out on blind dates. Never did Jazmine come home with one though, and one day, Jazmine decided that she'd had enough. She was tired of having to deal with the stress added on by her daughter's death.

"I'm leaving, "Jazmine stated, "I'm leaving Woodcrest, and I'm never coming back. "

So Cindy helped her friend pack in secret, and three months after Bella's death, Jazmine boarded a bus that would lead her to the airport, which she had a ticket for to California. It was there that Cindy had directed her to go find her aunt Helena, who Cindy had called a few days in advanced to let her know that Jazmine would be staying there, and she even explained the whole situation.

A day after Jazmine left, Cindy told Riley.

By then, Huey was single again, and he was thinking about Bella when Riley came bursting into his room. Granddad was yelling at him for running in the house, but Riley didn't care. He needed to tell Huey.

"She's gone nigga! "He kept yelling over and over again.

"What the hell, Riley, "Huey rolled his eyes, "Who's gone? "

"Jazmine, ya dumbass! She left yesterday! "

"Where? "Huey's ears perked up.

"I dunno, Cindy wouldn't say! All she said was that Jazzy said that she couldn't stay her anymore, so she packed her bags and left. "

After an angry phone call to a pissed off Cindy, it was confirmed that Jazmine was gone, but Cindy gave no indications to where she had gone. Huey tried to get her to talk, but Cindy held her ground. "Nigga, that's none of your business, "And she had hung up.

Huey glared at his younger brother, "Just wait, Riley, "He shrugged, "Jazmine will be back probably by the end of this week, "

"I dunno, "Riley said uneasily, "She was pretty hurt by the breakup, and the whole thing with Bella, "Riley grimaced, "I just dunno man, "

"Just wait, "Huey said.

Riley could've sworn he heard Huey's voice crack.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, how could I? *tear* Y'all can hate me if ya want, but there's more coming, since I'm not even halfway done with this story. But what do YOU think is gonna happen next? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Homebound

**Okay so I haven't updated in a few days, so here's my next chapter (: I don't know when I'll update next, since New Years is literally a day or two away and I'll probably be visiting family, etc. So I hope y'all like this next chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Homebound<p>

(3 years later)

A twenty two year old mulatto girl jumped off the bus at the Woodcrest bus station and headed towards the back. Grabbing what little luggage she had, she walked away and into the sunlight of that summer day.

She wore a pair of shorts, a baby doll shirt, and flip flops. Her orange hair, which was straight and touched her butt, was tied back into a pony tail, reaching to her lower back. On her face were sunglasses that hid a pair of hardened green eyes.

She walked towards the street and was immediately attacked by a white girl with natural blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! "The happy blonde shrieked.

Twenty one year old Cindy McPhearson hugged her best friend, Jazmine Dubois, as tightly as she could. Jazmine choked out, "Cindy, you're killing me, "

Cindy let her go, and she was greeted by a tall mocha colored man with wine colored eyes and cornrows, "Riley, it's good to see you, "Jazmine hugged twenty year old Riley Freeman, and old friend of hers from her past. Riley returned the hug and moved aside for Cindy.

"What's up, Jazzy Fresh? "Another voice chimed in. An even taller man approached, with a darker complexion than Riley and dreads that swished when he walked.

"Ceaser, how are you? "Jazmine asked, "I'm fine, ma, "Ceaser's Jamaican accent was hardly unnoticeable, along with the brunette he sported on his arm. She was perky looking and had a fake smile. "I've been good Jaz, "Ceaser replied with an easy smile. "This is my girlfriend Aisha, "She smiled wider and stuck out her hand, prompting Jazmine to shake it, "Nice to meet you, "Aisha said. Jazmine nodded in reply.

Jazmine looked around uncomfortably, "Well, let's head home, "Riley said. They all piled into his car, and he took off.

Jazmine passed by all too familiar streets. When they finally hit Riley's, she noticed something.

"How long has that house been up for sale? "She gestured to one of the larger ones. "Oh, a year or two, "Cindy shrugged it off nervously, "I don't really know, "

"I think Tom put it up for sale after he and Sarah got a divorce, "Ceaser put in quietly. Jazmine just nodded. "Do you know what happened to them? "She asked.

"Last I heard, Sarah lives in the downtown area and Tom went to New York with his new girlfriend, "Cindy replied unevenly, gripping Riley's hand.

Jazmine just stared out the window, fighting the urge to let out an unhappy wail.

They parked in a familiar driveway.

"Remember this place? "Riley asked with a goofy grin. "I do, "Jazmine replied with a sad smile.

The entered the house. Inside, it was silent. "Where's Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine asked.

Riley's face turned dark. Cindy gasped, "That's right, I forgot. We kind of lost touch after those first few months of you being gone, "She went to her boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him. "Mr. Freeman passed away a year ago, "She continued.

"Oh, Riley, "Jazmine felt like crying, "I'm so sorry, "

"It's okay, "Riley sniffed, "He died in his sleep, so he didn't feel too much pain, I guess, "He sauntered into the living room, "The house is now mine, since I'm of age, "

"What about…Huey? "Jazmine asked in a small voice.

The room went silent.

"He lives not too far from here, "Ceaser answered slowly, "He bought himself an apartment a month after you left, "

"Really? "Jazmine arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was convinced you'd return home after a week, but when you didn't, he tried to call your cell phone, but the line was disconnected, "

"Yeah, I had to get a new number, "Jazmine said.

"When you didn't come home for a month, he decided to leave, "Riley shrugged, "After Granddad died, the house fell to me, since Huey didn't want it. "

"But it's only been three years, "Jazmine said in disbelief.

"A lots happened in three years, "Ceaser answered quietly. He led Aisha to the couch, where the two began to watch TV. Cindy pulled Jazmine into the kitchen.

"Jazmine, why did you come back? "She asked. Jazmine shrugged, "I just didn't want to stay in California any longer, I guess. "

"I know you moved out of my aunt's place a few months after getting there, Jaz, "Cindy said matter-of-factly, "She called me and yelled at me, saying that you were so depressed she couldn't handle it. She told me you just packed up everything and left, thanking her and all that, "

Jazmine just nodded.

"Where did you go? "Cindy asked.

"Oh nowhere, "Jazmine shrugged, "I got a job the moment I flew in at the airport, so I saved up enough money to buy my own little apartment. It wasn't much, just a one roomed place with a small kitchen and a bathroom. "She shrugged again.

"Where does Huey live? "She asked suddenly.

"Here, "Cindy wrote down the address, "Why don't you go say hi, "

"I think I will, can I borrow Riley's car? "

"Sure, "Cindy replied, tossing her a spare set of keys, "Riley! Jazmine's going to see Huey, she's taking your car! "She called out. "Alright! "Riley called back.

Jazmine headed out of the house and jumped into the car.

For some reason, her heart was beating faster than Jazmine could think.

* * *

><p>The apartment complex was rather small, but homey.<p>

She approached the man at the desk and asked for Huey's room. He gave her a look, but told her anyways. She thanked him and left.

It took her five minutes to find it, and ten minutes of her sitting in her car contemplating on whether or not she should leave before she was able to get out of the car. She stood at the doorstep for a minute, working up the guts to actually knock.

When she did, it was barely audible, so she tried again.

"Who is it? "A voice asked. Suddenly, before she could answer, the door opened, and a familiar face peeked out, "Jazmine? "

"Hey Huey, "She replied warmly.

He unlocked the door and opened it fully. He wore a red faded shirt, blue jeans, and black socks. His afro was still rather large, and his wine colored eyes looked the same. He looked older, more like a man, and he had stubble growing on his chin from not shaving. He looked good.

"Hey, "He said slowly. He moved aside to let her in.

"When did you get back? "He asked.

"Just today, "Jazmine replied, eyeing her surroundings.

It was clean inside the apartment, but she expected nothing less from Huey. He had a bookshelf which was filled neatly with books on politics and biographies, typical of him. He had posters of famous politicians on the walls of his apartment, and the TV was turned on to the news.

Huey shut the door and walked past her calmly, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything? "He asked.

"No, thank you, "Her manners kicked in, and she sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs. Huey sat down on a chair that was a little bit further away from the sofa.

"Why'd you come back? "He asked gruffly.

"I just decided that it was time to come home, "Jazmine said pointedly.

There was a moment of nothing.

"You never came to say goodbye, "Huey said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I didn't think I should, "Jazmine replied, annoyed. She drummed her fingers on her thigh, "What have you been doing for the past three years? "She asked.

"Nothing, really, "Huey shrugged, knowing that she was getting irritated by him. 'C'mon, say something!' his brain said.

"You moved out of the house? "

"I just couldn't live there anymore. Granddad was suffocating me. "Huey explained. "I'm sorry about what happened to him, "Jazmine said sincerely. Huey just nodded, "Thanks, "He whispered.

They sat there, Jazmine staring at the TV and Huey staring at her. Jazmine began to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I just came by to say hello, "Jazmine said, "And that I'll be staying in Woodcrest for a while, "

"How long? "Huey asked.

"I don't know, Huey, "Jazmine said. She sounded tired, tired of the conversation. Tired of talking to Huey.

So, Huey just nodded and headed for his front door, opening it, "Well, I guess goodbye, "He said awkwardly. 'What the fuck Huey.'

Jazmine felt an angry feeling in her heart, but pushed it away, "Yeah, goodbye, "She started out the door, but Huey's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, would…would you like to go for breakfast tomorrow? "Huey asked out of nowhere. Jazmine raised a brow, "What? "She asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I mean, it's been a while…this is a good time to, ya know, catch up, talk about what we've done for the past three years, "Huey said, as if he was getting ready to list out more reasons why she should accept.

"Well…okay, "Jazmine gave a small smile, "I guess tomorrow for breakfast then, "

"Okay, nine o'clock, where will you be staying? "Huey asked.

"At Riley's place, "Jazmine replied.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow? "Huey said as she walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah, tomorrow, "She said. Huey gave her a lazy half smile and shut the door.

Jazmine made her way to Riley's car and got in. She sat there for a moment, "What the fuck Jazmine, "She said aloud before driving away, "How could you say yes to that asshole? "She asked herself. But something in her made her say yes, she just didn't know what.

Meanwhile, Huey was leaning against his doorframe.

"What the fuck Huey, "He said aloud, "Why did you do that? You don't even like her! "But something deep in his gut told him otherwise.

* * *

><p>Jazmine didn't drive home, like how she planned.<p>

Instead, she took a small detour into the Woodcrest cemetery. After an hour of searching, she finally found what she was looking for: Mr. Freeman's grave. There were wilted roses placed on the grass in front of the headstone, probably left by Riley.

She stared at the grave for a minute before kneeling down. Clasping her hands, she began a prayer, "Dear god, I know I haven't prayed in a very long time, but I'm praying to Mr. Freeman. Mr. Freeman, what happened? Why has everything changed so much? "She waited a moment, hoping to be acknowledged by something... she didn't even know what.

Jazmine lost her religion years ago, but she felt compelled to visiting Mr. Freeman one last time. She felt horrible for not visiting Mr. Freeman, especially since he did so much for her and Bella. Hearing about his death only a few hours previous made her heart feel like it had been stabbed. She loved Mr. Freeman with all her heart, and her love for him was the reason she was praying at the moment.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, "She whispered sincerely, "If I had still remained in contact with Cindy, maybe I could've come back to attend your funeral. Just maybe. But Huey is such an asshole! He doesn't care about anyone or anything... why did he stop caring? "She thought of what else to say, but nothing came to mind. Finally, she ended the prayer by standing up, still staring at the gravestone.

She headed back to her car, but a breeze caught her off guard. She glanced around, noticing how each leaf of the ground seemed to dance with each other. Jazmine smiled and slipped into her car. The memory of Mr. Freeman laughing made her cry the rest of the way back to Riley's house.

* * *

><p><strong>This probably isn't one of my best chapters ㈵1 but its better than nothing, right ? Anyways, I had originally planned to put another chapter before this one, kind of like another outline, like my first chapter. But I really didn't like it, so I cut it out. Why do you think she came back so soon, even thought she "never wanted to come back"? &amp; why the hell did Huey ask her out? There's a reason for everything. <strong>

**Stay pretty, and I'll try and update soon xoxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast Date

**HAPPY NEW YEARS (: **

**Okay so I know I've been updating a lot, but I do write in whatever free time I have and I do write pretty fast. **

**Enjoy, and stay tuned for my next chapter (:**

* * *

><p>Jazmine woke up at eight o'clock the next morning.<p>

After her visit with Huey, and his spontaneous invite of a breakfast together, Jazmine had come home and, of course, had told Cindy all about it.

Cindy was elated, "Maybe now y'all can reconnect! "She said.

"No, it's just a breakfast thing, Cindy, "Jazmine had replied uneasily. In all honesty, Jazmine still had feelings for the mocha colored revolutionist, but she had pushed those feelings aside for four long years, and she wasn't about to just whip them out now.

She also hadn't told anyone of her visit to Mr. Freeman's grave after visiting Huey.

Riley had given Jazmine a look when he found out, "Are you sure you wanna do this Jaz? "He asked, "I mean, Huey's been holed up in his apartment for years now. God knows how much crueler he's gotten, "

"I'm sure he hasn't been in there all the time, "Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Besides, it's not even a date, "

Riley clicked his tongue, "Sure, "

Ceaser seemed pretty elated, too, when Cindy blurted it out to him, "Well hey, I mean, y'all have to get to know each other again sometime, "Was his reply, with a wink, and he had left with Aisha back to his place, who looked a bit confused on the whole situation.

Now, Jazmine was in the midst of taking a shower when Cindy barged in, "JAZZY?! "She called out.

"WHAT?! "Jazmine called back. She forgot that Cindy had been living with Riley for the past year ever since Mr. Freeman died, or at least, that's what Ceaser had told her.

"C'MON, YOU'RE DATES IN AN HOUR! "Cindy said. She pushed the shower curtain aside, earning a squeal from Jazmine, "CINDY! Get out! "She yelled at a laughing Cindy, who left without hesitation.

Thirty minutes later, Cindy was blow drying Jazmine's puffy hair. Then, as she was heating up the straightener, she glanced at the clock, "Damn Jazzy, we ain't got time to straighten out your hair! "And she shut it off. Instead, Jazmine reverted to putting it up in a high messy bun, letting her curly wisps stick out. She applied her makeup, winging her eyeliner and adding a little bit of extra mascara. She threw on a tank top, a Victoria Secret hoodie, dark denim skinny jeans, and a pair of Toms.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead! "Cindy said jokingly, elbowing her friend in the ribcage. Jazmine made a noise, probably because Cindy had hurt her, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! "Cindy said, dashing down the stairs like a ten year old. Jazmine met Riley in the upstairs hallway, "Hey Jaz, "He yawned, stretching.

"Good morning Riley, "She replied with a smile. She followed him down the stairs, where she met Huey at the door, who was just on time, at nine o'clock sharp.

He wore a pair of light washed jeans, Nike shoes, and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He had shaved off his stubble, and his lips parted into a smirk when he saw her.

"Good morning, Jazmine, "He said.

"Good morning, "She nodded curtly.

She grabbed her purse and her cell phone before heading out with Huey, "Be back soon! "Cindy called out like a mother who was warning her daughter to come home early on a date. Jazmine giggled, "Okay, mom, "She emphasized on the word 'mom' that made Cindy crack up.

Once inside the car, she clicked on the radio. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato began to play, and Jazmine sang along perfectly. Huey listened.

_ "Never put my love out on the line_

_ Never said yes to the right guy_

_ Never had trouble getting what I want_

_ But when it comes to you I'm never good enough, "_

She drummed along with her fingers to the beat, matching each pitch perfectly. Huey had a flashback to when he would drive along the streets and Jazmine would sing along to the music loudly, trying to make Huey laugh, which always worked. Now, she just sang along quietly.

_"You make me glow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_ But I cover up won't let it show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_ So I'm putting me defenses up_

_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a_

_ Heart attack-ah-ah-ah-ah-ack! "_

She held out the long notes perfectly, and as Huey parked and the song ended, she started giggling. Huey didn't ask why, but he smirked in response.

They went to a Starbucks that was nearby. Huey held the door open for Jazmine as a wave of different coffee smells invaded her nose. They approached the counter to find a large, black man's back facing them.

"Hello? "Jazmine said.

"What? "The black man asked, annoyed. He turned around to reveal a lazy eye, "Oh, it's the Freeman boy…and friend, "

"Hello Ruckus, "Huey nodded.

Uncle Ruckus, no relation, had been the tormenter of black people since Huey had first gotten there twelve years ago. However, he had really opened up to Huey and his family. He even befriended Huey's grandfather, and he attended the funeral service and burial, hiding his tears. Ruckus was still kicking it at his old age, and everyone knew he didn't have long before death.

"What will y'all have? "Ruckus asked.

Huey ordered a simple coffee and bagel, and Jazmine ordered a caramel Frappuccino and a fruit plate. Huey paid the exact amount, and they took a seat, waiting for their order.

"So, what was is like in California? "Huey asked.

"It was loud, and sunny, "Jazmine replied simply, "There were always a lot of people everywhere I went. The guys were total jerks, "She tugged at a loose curl, "But some were okay, "

Huey just nodded. Ruckus came by with their order, and promptly left the two alone.

"What has it been like in Woodcrest since I left? "Jazmine asked, sipping on her Frappuccino. Huey shrugged, "Nothing really changed…I mean, I guess there were a few drastic changes, "

"Like what? "

"Well, one was Granddad's death a year ago, but a year before that, Hiro died, "Huey said quietly.

Jazmine was taken aback, "Hiro? You mean, your friend? "

Huey nodded, "Yeah, "

Jazmine remember Hiro fondly. Hiro was an Asian kid they attended school with, and he had been one of Huey's best guy friends, besides Ceaser. When Jazmine had left, Hiro was studying abroad in New York, since he was too smart for any school in Woodcrest.

"I'm sorry, what happened? "Jazmine asked.

"He was hit by a car in New York, "Huey murmured, "His body was flown back here so he could be buried with his other deceased family that lived here, "

"Oh, "There was an awkward silence of them eating their food.

"What else has happened? "Jazmine asked.

"Well, two months ago, Riley got accepted into an Art college in New York, ironically, "Huey chuckled sadly, "He's supposed to be leaving in another month or two. Cindy attended a community college for two years and works in a doctor's office, "Huey finished his coffee, "She'll be living at the house while Riley's away, for however long that'll be, "

"What happened to Cindy's parents? "Jazmine asked.

"Well, they divorced a long time ago, but you were here for their divorce. After Granddad died, Cindy chose to move in with Riley, and she's been there ever since, "

"What about…my parents? "Jazmine whispered.

Huey winced, "Well, Tom and Sarah just lost it after you left. I guess they just couldn't hold up their marriage, so they divorced. Sarah moved downtown, and Tom moved away to New York. Seriously, everyone's been leaving to New York, "Huey cracked a small joke, but Jazmine laughed anyways, "Last I heard, he's been with a new girlfriend, and they're gonna move to Florida after he officially sells the house, "

Jazmine was silent. They stood up to throw away their cups and plates, and they headed out.

They climbed into the car and Jazmine once again turned the radio on to drown out the silence. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri played, and once again, Jazmine began to sing.

_"I have died everyday_

_ Waiting for you_

_ Darling don't be afraid_

_ I have loved you_

_ For a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more, "_

Huey listened to Jazmine sing, and his heart began to beat faster. Jazmine was on the verge of tears, but she forced them back and continued to sing.

She sang the whole way home, never once looking at Huey.

Huey pulled into the Freeman's driveway and she opened the car door, "Thanks for breakfast, Huey, "She said sincerely with a small smile.

Huey nodded, "Anytime, Jaz, "And he smiled.

Jazmine backed away from the car as Huey back up and sped off. She hurried inside the house and slammed the front door shut. She pushed her back against the door and slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

The house was empty; Riley and Cindy had obviously gone somewhere. So Jazmine let out the thousand and more tears she had stored up in her eyes. "How can I still be in love with him? "She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Huey had parked himself in a parking lot and sat there. He glanced to his right at where Jazmine had once been sitting, and he could still smell the perfume she wore.

"Why did I ever give you up? "He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So like, why do you think Jazmine still loves Huey? And why does Huey all of a sudden like her back? I know I haven't fully explained why Jazmine came back, but it's all coming soon! <strong>

**xoxoxo **


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**So I'm kinda nervous for this iffy chapter. I don't know how you'll react. **

**But enjoy chapter six (:**

* * *

><p>After her crying fit, Jazmine had gone upstairs to clean herself up before Riley and Cindy came home. And hour later, she heard Riley's car pull into the driveway.<p>

Cindy barged into Jazmine's room, which was the guest room, and skipped over to her. Jazmine was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, girl, how was it? "Cindy asked excitedly.

Jazmine shrugged, "It was okay, "

"Okay? "Cindy's face fell, "How could it be okay? What did y'all talk about? "

"Just about things that happened while I was gone. You never told me Hiro died, "

"Oh, yeah, "Cindy's face fell even more, "I didn't think you'd remember him, "

"I do, "Jazmine said. She sat up and headed downstairs, "Do you know exactly where my mom lives? "She asked.

Cindy shook her head, "I haven't seen her in years, all I know is that she moved downtown, "She was silent for a moment, "But she gave me a number, "

"Really? Why? "Jazmine perked up.

"She said…just in case you come back, "Cindy replied slowly. The two headed into the kitchen, where Cindy took off a slip of paper from the fridge, "Here, "She handed to it Jazmine, "I don't know if it still works, I've never tried it myself, "She said honestly.

"Can I borrow Riley's car again? "Jazmine asked. Cindy nodded and gave her the spare keys. Jazmine was out the door and in the car in record time.

She sat there in the car, the key in the ignition, and her phone on with the number already punched in. She took a shaky breath, dialed the number, and held the phone to her ear.

There was a ring, then another, and then another, before she heard a feminine voice say, "Hello? Who is this? "

Jazmine wanted to cry, "Hey mom, "

* * *

><p>Sarah McCarthy heard a knock at her apartment door, and rushed to open it. The person standing there made her cry.<p>

Jazmine Dubois stood staring at her mother, Sarah McCarthy, the ex-wife to lawyer Thomas Dubois. She eyed her mother careful, noticing each and every change.

Sarah had let her blonde hair grow out, and it now touched a little bit past her shoulders. Her white skin was a little tanned, and her blue eyes were big. She was taller, thinner, and less uptight looking.

"Baby, "Sarah choked out, pulling her daughter into a huge hug. Jazmine returned it and Sarah let her in.

"When did you get back? "Sarah asked her daughter.

"Yesterday, "Jazmine replied simply, glancing around the room.

It was a single roomed apartment. It was messy, well, messier than Huey's, and it was filled with old Usher posters and even a few Michael Jackson pictures. There was a couch, a small TV, and a bookshelf in the living room. There was something cooking, Jazmine could smell it in the air.

"Are you hungry? I was just cooking some lunch, "Sarah said, rushing to the kitchen. Jazmine nodded, "Sure, mom, "

Sarah stood over a pan and stirred something, "I'm making chicken with vegetables, "She announced. After a few minutes, she served up two plates, and they sat down at the kitchen table with glasses of water.

Jazmine took a bite and nearly started crying. She missed her mother's cooking so much. "Do you like it? "Sarah asked. Jazmine nodded, shoving more of the chicken into her mouth. Sarah smiled.

When Jazmine was finished, she began to drink her water, "What have you been doing these past three years? "Jazmine asked after she'd taken a few sips.

"Well, for the most part, I've been working as a nurse at the Wuncler hospital, "Sarah began, "I do a little artwork on the side, but that's just for fun, "

"What…what happened to you and dad? "Jazmine didn't mean to ask that, but the question had been burning inside her throat ever since she'd stepped into the apartment.

Sarah sighed and took her daughter's hand in hers, "Jazmine, baby, I'm afraid we just…fell apart, "She sighed again, "After you left, Tom and I really did try to work it out, honestly. But, we just couldn't do it. After you lost Bella…," Sarah stopped, "Tom really loved that little girl, even though you moved out. I loved her too, and it broke our hearts when she died. I guess our relationship just ended after you left. "

Jazmine stared at her empty plate.

"We divorced, and Tom decided to sell the house, since I had already moved out. He moved to New York, and I haven't seen him since, "Sarah bit her lip, waiting for a response from her daughter.

Jazmine looked up at her, tears in her eyes, "So much as changed, "She sobbed. Sarah stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Mr. Freeman is dead, Hiro is dead, dad's gone, Riley's leaving for college in a few months, "She glanced up at her mother, "What happened to everyone? "

"Things change, dear, "Sarah said with a heavy heart, "I know nobody really likes change, especially one like this, but people do change over time. Everything changes, and I know it hurts, "She patted her daughter's head, playing with the frizzy bun.

"And Huey…, "Jazmine sniffed, pulling away.

Sarah knew that Huey was a sensitive thing to talk about with Jazmine.

Sarah remembered well about what happened nearly five years ago, when Jazmine came home that summer day, crying about how Huey had just broken up with her. She remembered how heartbroken Jazmine was for a year after that, especially after she had Bella, who looked so much like her father. She remembered how Jazmine went to live with Cindy, and she remembered Bella's funeral, and how Jazmine was never comforted by Huey. Sarah knew Huey mourned in his own ways, given that he hardly ever showed any emotions. But Sarah couldn't help feel anger towards him.

"What about Huey? "Sarah asked.

"I went to see him yesterday, "Jazmine admitted. "He looks so different. He's changed so much, he was actually nice to me, "Sarah raised a brow, "Really? Huey was…nice? "She asked.

"He took me to breakfast this morning, "Jazmine admitted softly, "And we just talked about what had happened over these past three years. He told me about Hiro and Riley, everything, "

"Oh baby, and how did that make you feel? "Sarah asked.

"I hated it, to know that so much changed over four years, "Jazmine said angrily. She stood up and walked into the living room, "I miss the old days, where it was Riley, Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, Huey, and I. "She continued to cry, "And Huey's still…confusing, "

"Confusing how? "Sarah asked.

Jazmine took in a sharp breath, "Mom, I still love him "

The room went silent, "Jazmine, it's been three years! How can you still love the bastard who broke your heart almost five years ago? "Sarah asked, throwing her hands up.

Jasmine shrugged, "I dunno. I tried to get over him in California, but the guys over there were just…not good, "

Sarah could sense something was wrong, call it motherly instincts.

"Jazmine…what happened in California? "She asked slowly.

There was silence. It was so quiet, they could hear the blood rushing to their heads, "I don't really remember much about it, "Jazmine began slowly, "I was invited to this party a year ago. This chick from my work was having a birthday bash or something for her boyfriend, and she invited everyone at work, "Jazmine sat down on the couch.

"I was there only for an hour before some guy began hitting on me. He offered me a drink, and I accepted it. After that…it was kind of fuzzy, "She shook her head, "I woke up to someone throwing water on me, screaming at me. It was the girl who had invited me. She was screaming at me to get up, to hurry, "Jazmine touched her head, "She pulled me up and wrapped something around me and pulled me away. I turned back and I saw him…the guy….he was being pinned down by the girl's boyfriend and another guy, "

Sarah felt hot tears stream down her face.

"There were cops there, and they took me to the hospital. After a while, they told me that…that I had b-been raped, "Jazmine choked on the words, "They arrested him and everything, we went to trial, and he was convicted. I had a lot of bruises on my body for a few months after that. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I came back here, "

"Oh baby, "Sarah was sobbing. She pulled and equally crying Jazmine into another huge hug, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, "She sobbed. Jazmine cried in response.

"Does anyone else know? "Sarah asked.

Jazmine shook her head, "No, no one else has really asked, except for Cindy, but I just didn't answer her fully, "She gave a sad smile, "But that's okay, I really don't want that many people knowing, anyways, "

"How can you live with this? "Sarah asked, touching her daughters face. Jazmine sniffed, "It was hard at first. I couldn't sleep, but no one was there to tell me it was okay. I never went back to that girl's house after that day, and she never asked me to come back. I'm lucky that she cared enough to help me, her and her boyfriend. "But then, Jazmine started crying again, "Mom, what if they find out? "She asked shakily.

"Who? Riley and Cindy and Huey? "Sarah asked.

"Yes! What if they don't think of me the same if I tell them? "Jazmine cried louder, burying her face into her hands. Sarah sighed, "Jaz, I'm sure they wouldn't think any less of you. The rape wasn't your fault. They won't think you're a whore or something, "

"That's what that therapist said back in California. "Jazmine sniffed, "The police made me see a therapist, said it could help me with the denial. I went to see her for sixth months while the trail was going on. After the trail ended, I stopped going, "

"That's good baby, at least you got to see someone about this, "Sarah felt a pain in her heart; it should've been HER to be there for her daughter, not some stranger and her boyfriend and a therapist back in California.

Jazmine sighed and leaned against the couch, waiting for her tears to stop flowing.

She stood up, "I think I should go. I have Riley's car, and no doubt he'll be calling me, asking me where the hell I am, "

Sarah laughed as she wiped away tears, "That sounds like him, "

She walked her daughter down the stairs of her apartment, which stood on the second story. She hugged Jazmine goodbye as she climbed into the car, "You'll come back to see me, right? "Sarah asked, "Of course mom. You should stop by Riley's house, too. He still lives in the house where Mr. Freeman did, "

Sarah nodded, and promised. She waved to Jazmine as she backed out and took off, out of the complex.

Sarah couldn't help but stand there for a minute and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Tragic huh? Well, she did have a pretty good reason for coming home. &amp; yeah, I kinda just made up Sarah's last name since I could never find anything on her having a maiden name. McCarthy sounded like a pretty good one. If she really did have a maiden name, I'd really like to know it, since I couldn't find anything on it. &amp; I am brainstorming ideas for a RileyxCindy story, so look for that in the upcoming future (: <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Job Hunting

**So it's been a while since my last update. When I started writing this fanfic it was winter break, but now that school's started again I've been swamped with homework and other extra things, so I am sorry for the wait. But here's chapter seven (: R&R**

**Oh, and I am still in the progress of ideas for a RileyxCindy pairing, any ideas or thoughts or comments would be appreciated. **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Jazmine had flown in, and she was already getting use to the lifestyle at Riley's house. She woke up every morning, ate with Riley and Cindy before they went to work, and she'd busy herself with other things until Cindy came home by cab at noon. Then, they'd wait for Riley, who came home three hours later.<p>

Jazmine never told anyone why she truly came home, and no one asked.

But that day, a week later, Cindy burst into Jazmine's room, "Wake up, Jazzy, "She said, "I'm gonna get you a job, "

"Ugh, "Jazmine groaned, tossing a pillow at her best friend. Cindy rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets off of Jazmine body, exposing her skin to the cold around her. She shivered, "What the hell, Cindy? "

"C'mon, today's my day off and we need to get you a job so that you won't be stuck here all day! "Cindy pulled at Jazmine's feet. Jazmine popped her head up and frowned at Cindy, "Fine, "She grumbled.

After an hour of getting ready, Cindy and Jazmine hailed a taxi and drove into the downtown area. Since Riley was the only one with a car, it was hard for Jazmine and Cindy to get around. After Cindy saw that they were already spending ten dollars on the taxi fair, she politely asked him to halt. She paid him in fives, and he drove off.

"Well, looks like we're walking, "Cindy said as the two linked arms and started down the sidewalk.

Woodcrest itself hadn't changed much over those three years. The buildings were still the same, the stores were still the same, but the only thing different was that she saw Ed's picture everywhere.

"When did Ed become mayor? "She asked.

"Two years ago, "Cindy replied, "His grandfather had a stroke and died, so Ed took over after his father left for business abroad, "

Ed Wuncler III was the grandson of Sr. Ed Wuncler, the Mayor of Woodcrest. Jazmine remembered Sr. Wuncler very well. He had tricked her into signing over her lemonade stand when she was ten and forced her to work for him. He had been a mean old man who loved money, and who oddly had somewhat befriended Mr. Freeman. Ed was a trigger happy moron who had be dispatched from Iraq twelve years ago and befriended Riley, along with his companion Gin Rummy.

"What happened to Rummy? "Jazmine asked.

"He went back to serve in the war a few months ago, "Cindy shrugged, "Last I heard, he's stationed in Afghanistan, "

"Oh, okay, "Jazmine nodded. She didn't know Ed and Rummy too good, she'd only met them a couple times during the time she'd been with Huey. But she did know that they were total idiots and knew exactly how to mess things up.

The two continued down the streets, eyeing at everything they saw in stores and on billboards. Cindy squealed when she saw a Michael Kors bag that was on sale and said she would be back the next week to buy it. Jazmine rolled her eyes at how girly her once tomboy best friend had become.

"So, what job are you looking to get me? "Jazmine asked. Cindy shrugged, "I really don't know, honestly, "She laughed.

"Where does Huey work? "Jazmine asked.

"He actually works at a fashion designer place uptown, "Cindy replied. Jazmine arched an eyebrow, "Really? "

"Yeah, he's been working there for a while now. I think he's a representative or something, "Suddenly, Cindy's eyes grew wide, and the smile on her face grew wider, "C'mon! "She grabbed Jazmine hand and the two were running.

"What the hell Cindy?! "Jazmine nearly screamed, "Where the hell are you taking me? "

"We're going to find Huey! Maybe he can help get you a job! "Cindy replied simply, flashing another wide grin. Jazmine groaned 'Please no'.

* * *

><p>The two finally reached the building where Huey worked. It took them thirty minutes, since Jazmine refused to run the entire way over there, and Cindy fully obliged.<p>

The building was tall and rectangle, with the words "Optical Illusion" written in bold lettering plastered on the building. The two walked inside and were greeted by a blonde secretary at the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you? "She asked. She glanced over at Jazmine and her eyes widened a little, but she averted her gaze back to Cindy and gave a false smile. Jazmine arched her eyebrow but didn't seem too fazed over the secretary's actions.

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother-in-law, Huey Freeman? "Cindy said sweetly. Jazmine was about to give her a look, but stopped herself.

"Ah yes, you must be Cindy McPhearson, "The secretary nodded, "And…who's this? "She sounded so sincere, even cocking her head in confusion.

"This is an old friend of mine, and an old friend to Huey, "Cindy replied smoothly. The secretary nodded solemnly, "Yes, he's in his office right now, I believe you know where that is? "

"Yes, I do, thank you, "Cindy nodded. She grabbed Jazmine's hand and pulled her into an elevator, punching the number 12 in.

Once the elevator doors closed, Jazmine began laughing.

"What? "Cindy asked.

"Brother-in-law? "She continued to laugh.

Cindy blushed deeply, "I don't know, Huey's always calling me his sister in law because I live with Riley, so that's how they know me, "She continued to blush as Jazmine laughed harder.

They reached the twelfth floor and Cindy once again began dragging Jazmine through the hallways. They twisted around several corners before Cindy stopped at a particular door marked 425.

"C'mon, "Cindy whispered, fixing Jazmine hair and clothes. Jazmine rolled her eyes, and Cindy knocked.

"Who is it? "A gruff voice asked from the other side.

"Aw c'mon, let your sister in law in, "Cindy said sweetly, and Jazmine almost began to laugh again, but gained her composure.

Huey opened the door, and his eyes went wide when he saw Jazmine.

"Hey, "Jazmine said.

"Hey, "Huey replied.

The two had not seen each other that entire week, since Jazmine hadn't gone over to see him at his place and Huey didn't even bother to try and visit Jazmine at Riley's.

He let the two in, "What are y'all doing here? "He asked.

"Well, ya see, Jazzy needs a job, "Cindy began, "And I was hoping that she could wo-, "

"I'll find something, "Huey said, cutting her off. Jazmine's eyes went wide this time, "Really? "

"Yeah, I'm sure we could use an extra model or something, "Huey replied nonchalantly. He leaned against his desk casually, unfazed by Jazmine's nervousness at his reaction.

Jazmine blushed, "W-well, thank you, "She said sincerely.

"Come in tomorrow at nine, "Huey said.

"Oh…but…I don't have a car yet, "Jazmine blushed even deeper, hating how pleading she sounded. But Huey didn't seem fazed, "Alright, then I'll pick you up, "

"O-okay, "Jazmine stuttered, then mentally cursed herself for doing so.

"Well, okay, "Cindy said, ending the awkwardness, "Tomorrow then! "She grabbed Jazmine's arm and hurried her out the door.

Huey followed and started to close the door, but then, he stopped, "Jaz, "He said. Jasmine turned to face him, "Yeah? "

"You don't have to come looking….professional, "Huey smirked. Jazmine blushed, and nodded. He closed the door and the two hurried out of the building.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that, "Jazmine said once they'd gotten outside. Cindy was applying more lipstick to her already pink lips, staring into a tiny compact mirror, "Well, you needed to job, "She said.<p>

"But not like that! "Jazmine wanted to strangle her best friend.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Relax, Jaz, what's the worst that could happen? "She eyed her friend.

Jasmine rolled her eyes in response, and the two linked arms and started to stroll down the sidewalk. Jazmine couldn't help but glance back at the building they had just come out of.

A tall, brooding Huey was staring out his office window at the mulatto and white girl that had just left his office no more than five minutes ago. He clutched the curtains in his hands and wanted to scream at himself, "C'mon Huey, this is Jazmine, "He said to himself, "Jazmine, the girl you dumped five years ago! She changed, she changed…, "

But as Huey watched her and Cindy walk away, laughing and talking, he couldn't help but notice how similar she was to when she was ten, when they first met.

"Maybe she hasn't changed all that much, "Huey whispered.

Jazmine refused to look back again, so kept her eyes on the cement, or on the different shops they passed by. Cindy talked on and on about how great this experience would be for Jazmine and that it would be so fun for Jazmine to work as a model, even if she wasn't professionally one. Jazmine nodded and smiled and agreed with everything Cindy had to say, and deep down, she began to believe that maybe this could work out.

But the thought of seeing Huey every day scared her. What would it be like working with your once-boyfriend/once baby daddy every day? Jazmine shivered at the thought.

"Jazzy? "Cindy said, snapping Jazmine out of her thoughts, "Hmm? "Jazmine asked.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? "She asked. Jazmine nodded, "Sure, "

The two headed into a McDonald's not far from Huey's workplace. Cindy ordered a cheeseburger and Jazmine ordered a simple salad. They sat down with their food and began eating, "Hey, you remember Valencia right? "Cindy asked between bites.

"Who's that? "Jazmine asked as she sipped on her water. "Y'know, Valencia, Huey's ex-girlfriend "Cindy said, her voice getting softer with each word. Jazmine cringed, and memories of a blonde haired girl with perky green eyes and a fake smile cross her mind, "Yeah... why? "

Suddenly, it clicked.

"No way... that secretary... that's Valencia?! "Jazmine nearly choked on her water. Cindy nodded, "Yup, snippety Valencia actually works with Huey. Er, she works for the company. She apparently joined after Huey did. She claimed she had no idea he was there when I confronted her, "She made quotation gestures with her fingers, "But I didn't believe a damn word. She still had a thing for him even after they broke up, he just never went back to her sorry ass, "

Jazmine nodded and stopped talking. So, Cindy began talking instead, going on and on about how she was gonna fix up the house while Riley was away and that she wanted to redecorate. Meanwhile, a reddening Jazmine stared at her remaining salad, conjuring up all her strength to not burst into tears at that exact moment.

* * *

><p>Cindy was lying in bed, waiting for Riley to come out of the shower, when her phone buzzed. Lazily, the blonde stretched and picked it up, answering it, "Hello? Who's this? "She asked.<p>

"Cindy, "A gruff voice replied, "Oh, Huey, what's up? "

"Have you...mentioned her? "Huey asked, his voice pained. Cindy sighed, "No Huey, I haven't. I promised I would never in front of Jazmine, even though we figured she'd never come back. "Cindy yawned.

"Has she said anything? "Huey asked, chewing on his lip, "No, she hasn't. "Cindy chewed on a strand of hair.

"Cindy? "Riley poked his head out of the bathroom. He fully walked out, a towel around his waist and another being rubbed into his hair, "Who's that? "He asked.

"Huey, "Cindy replied, "What? "Huey asked, "Nothing, "Cindy said, "She hasn't said anything, I haven't, Riley hasn't, no one has, "

"Good...I don't want Jazmine to be upset..., "Huey trailed off. Cindy sucked in a breath, "Yeah, I know, "And she hung up.

Riley sat on the bed, "What did he want? "He asked. Cindy sighed and leaned back against the backboard of the bed, "He called, asking me if anyone brought her up, "Cindy rubbed her temples.

Riley looked down, "Oh, "Riley scratched his head, "Do... do you think she wants to forget? "

"I wouldn't be surprised, "Cindy replied. Riley nodded and headed back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Cindy sat up and opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture.

It was snapped years ago. Cindy touched the outline of the picture, remembering the events of that day. She and Jazmine had met up with Caesar, Riley, Hiro, and Huey at the cemetery after the service. They had just buried the coffin. Cindy never went back after that day, neither did Riley or Caesar or Hiro, not even Huey. And then Jazmine left.

It was a picture of the six of them standing over a grave. They all wore black. Jazmine was crying into Cindy's shoulder, Huey was wringing a small blanket in his fists, Hiro and Caesar were comforting a crying Riley, and Mr. Freeman's shadow could be seen on the ground. He had taken the picture. There was a small gravestone sticking out of the ground. On it read: "Here lies Bella Freeman, beloved daughter, great-granddaughter, niece. R.I.P."

Cindy felt a tear slip down her face, "Why did he have to take THIS picture? "She asked herself quietly. She remembered when she got that picture, and what Mr. Freeman had said.

He was on his deathbed. He reached to Cindy and pushed something into her hand, "Remember, don't ever forget her, "He had said, then she and Riley and Huey were ushered out of the room. That was the last time Cindy saw him. The next day, he was pronounced dead. Cindy had looked at what he had given her; it was that picture.

"Don't ever forget her, "

"How could I, Mr. Freeman, "Cindy whispered, tucking the picture away. She had never told Riley or anyone that Mr. Freeman had given her the picture, in fact, she didn't even think anyone knew that he had taken it in the first place.

"Cindy? Are you okay? "Riley leaned against the bathroom doorframe. He had changed into a muscle shirt and boxers. His hair, which was more of an afro when down, like Huey's, was pulled back into his normal cornrows. His brow was arched in a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, "Cindy smiled as he walked over to her. He stooped down and gave her a kiss, "Let's get to bed, "She said. He nodded and climbed in next to her, shutting off the lights and wrapping his arms around her gently, pulling her in. Cindy sighed into his chest. They slept like this almost every night, and every night, Cindy thought of how lucky she was. Secretly, she reveled in the fact that she still had someone, even though her best friend had no one.

And every night, Cindy slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please (: <strong>


	8. Story Update

STORY UPDATE

So I haven't written in a while mainly because of school. The next chapter should be posted within another week or two, depending on what happens, since I have a competition next Saturday and orchestra practices in between, my AP tests, yada yada, bunch of other crap, etc.. But I will try to update soon, so stay tuned (:

xo,

queen


	9. Chapter 9: Remember

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in like over a month. Been super, super busy & honestly, I'm iffy about this chapter. I might go back later on and either change a few parts in it or just change it completely. **

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Another week went by, and that week was spent with Jazmine working at the same place as Huey as a replacement model for one who was sick and couldn't make it. So it was Jazmine who stood in, having to wear the clothes that model would've worn, and having to pose ridiculously every day.<p>

But she had to admit; it was fun. And she made some good money doing it, too.

One day, Jazmine had just come home to find a crying Cindy hugging Riley, who looked less than happy.

"What's going on? "Jazmine asked, setting down her things.

"R-Ri-Riley's leaving! "Cindy sobbed. Riley sighed, "Cin, c'mon now stop crying, "

"What do you mean you're leaving? "Jazmine asked. Riley sighed, "I mean that I'm leaving for college. Tomorrow, "

"Tomorrow? I thought it was in a few months? "Jazmine's eyes went wide, confused as to why he was leaving so early.

"No, they changed it. I got the letter yesterday…but I didn't know how to break the news, "Riley scratched his head as Cindy began to punch him.

"Ow! What the fucking hell Cindy?! "Riley screamed.

Jazmine couldn't help but laugh as Cindy's ghetto side was dominating her, "You dumbass motherfucking bitch! "She screamed, wailing at him with all her might, "How dare you wait until the last fucking minute to tell me that you're leaving?! "

"Cindy, Cindy calm down! "Riley wanted to smack her, but knew better than to hit Cindy, who would probably have his head on a silver platter. And with Jazmine standing right there, the odds were against him.

"Riley, "Cindy was sobbing now as she collapsed on top of him. She pulled him into her arms and started crying into his chest. Jazmine sighed, "Y'all should have a romantic date or something, "Jazmine said, "Get out of the house for a little bit to have one last day together, "

At that, Cindy began sobbing louder, squeezing Riley so hard his face turned purple.

"C-call Huey, "He tried to say.

Jazmine nodded and headed into the other room, trying to ignore Cindy's crying getting louder. She quickly dialed his number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello? "His voice was deep and gruff. It made Jazmine shiver.

"Yeah, Riley needs you to come over. Now, "She tried to sound nonchalant, but she heard her voice rise a little.

"Oh really, why? "Huey asked.

"Because Cindy's pitching a fit since Riley told her he's leaving tomorrow, "

"Leaving? "This caught Huey's attention, "For college? "

"Well duh, what else? "Jazmine clicked her tongue. She heard Huey sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll be over there in five minutes. "

So five minutes of Cindy crying passed, and there was a knock at the door. Jazmine went to open it, and Huey stood there, wearing a muscle shirt and blue jeans with a pair of Converses. He looked tired, "I was relaxing, "He said matter-of-factly when he caught Jazmine trying not to giggle. She had never seen him not look professional.

He let himself in, and Jazmine closed the door behind him.

He found his brother and Cindy in the living room. Cindy was still bawling like a baby, and Riley looked like he regretted telling her anything.

"I think they should have a night together, "Jazmine concluded. Riley arched an eyebrow, "And where will you be? Holed up in your room? "

"No, I'll rent a hotel for the night, "She said, "I'll stay away all night so that y'all can…be alone, "

Riley looked like he would've kissed her, but he didn't, "Alright then, "He said. Cindy grinned, but tears were still falling from her eyes.

"She can stay with me, "Huey offered softly.

Jazmine whirled her head around to stare at him, "What? "

"Yeah, c'mon Jazzy, "Cindy said, "You don't wanna waste your money on a stupid hotel room! "Cindy flashed a big, innocent grin.

Jazmine arched her eyebrow at Cindy and gave her a look. She sighed, "Alright, let me get my things, "And she stomped upstairs to her room.

After thirty minutes, Jazmine toted down a backpack with a few things that she'd need. She gave it to Huey, who headed to his car to put it away. Riley thanked Jazmine, and Cindy attacked her with a hug, "Thank you, "She whispered into her ear.

Jazmine waved goodbye to the couple and headed outside to join Huey in his car. Huey turned the radio on, but Jazmine didn't sing along this time. Eventually, he shut it off, and the ride was silent.

* * *

><p>Once they got to his apartment, he showed her where to put her things and sat down on the couch, "I'll sleep here tonight; you can take my bed, "He said gruffly. Jazmine nodded, and headed down the hallways towards his room.<p>

His room was neater than his living room; everything was put in a perfect place. She set her bag down on the made-up bed and glanced at the nightstand. It was the picture sitting there that made her freeze.

It was a picture of her, Huey…and Bella. Bella was just born, judging by the fact that Jazmine was laying down on a hospital bed wearing a hospital dress. She picked the picture frame up to inspect the picture more closely.

She remembered that day. She was at the Freeman's house when she went into labor, and they rushed her to the hospital. She remembered crying, and she remembered Huey comforting her, telling her everything was going to be alright.

She remembered when she first held Bella that day. In this picture, Huey was holding her, and Jazmine looked tired and defeated, but she was still smiling. Huey was smiling.

Jazmine touched Bella's face in the picture and tears began to form.

Jazmine couldn't remember how Bella caught the disease, the only thing she knew was that Bella got sicker and sicker as the days went on. Jazmine remembered watching Bella interact with other children, and it never looked right. Bella lost a lot of weight and refused to eat anything she was given. Instead of walking, she took to crawling, and even then she barely moved. When they took her to the hospital the day she died, the doctors said that there was something just wrong with her, that she had a bad immune system.

That was the day Jazmine lost the only thing that ever kept her sane.

And now, she couldn't believe that after all these years, Huey had kept this single picture of Bella being born, when Jazmine had thrown everything away and tried to run away from all the memories.

She didn't hear Huey open the bedroom door and tip toe in.

"I kept it, ""He whispered.

Jasmine shot her head up nervously and set the picture back down.

"Oh, I'm sorry for snooping, "She wiped her eyes, "I just saw it and I-, "

"It's okay, I know, "Huey sighed. He sat down next to her on the bed, "I couldn't believe it when we lost Bella. I thought for sure I was dreaming everything, "Huey said, "But when you left, everything was just too real for me to handle. "

Jazmine began to listen to Huey as he told her how depressed he became after losing Bella, and how he spiraled into more depression after Jazmine left, "I visited her grave every once in a while, even when no one else did. I never told anyone, but we never brought her up anyways. Eventually, I just stopped. I hired someone to keep it looking nice and respectful...I just couldn't handle it. Granddad went to visit her as often as he could up until his death. "He gave Jazmine an apologetic look. "I know I didn't have a right to be depressed after you left, "Huey said, "Because you weren't mine. But I just…I didn't want you to go, "

"Why? "Jazmine then asked sharply. She stood up, "Why not? I had every right to go, Huey, you broke my heart! "

"I know, "He began.

"NO. You DON'T know, "Jazmine shot back angrily. "Do you know how long I cried after you left me? Do you know how long it took for me to be able to look at you without breaking down into tears again? "He didn't answer, "Exactly, you don't fucking know so why the hell are you saying anything? "

There was a long moment of silence, "Why did I ever give you up? "Huey said suddenly, so suddenly that it startled Jazmine.

"I don't know, you tell me, "Jazmine replied sternly.

"I thought you had changed too much, "Huey said, "But after you had Bella, I realized that maybe you hadn't. But I never reacted, I never tried to reach out to you again... and after all these years, I still try to run from my feelings, "Jazmine was silent in response, not having a clue as how to answer.

"I loved you when we were younger, "Huey said, "I loved you more than I loved anyone else, "

"But you stopped, "Jazmine's voice cracked. Huey looked up at her. She was now crying. Seeing her cry sent a dagger in Huey's heart, "You stopped loving me, and you never loved me again. Not even now. Why are you even telling me this? "She asked.

"Because I want to open my feelings, "Huey said. His voice was tortured and pained, "I've wanted to do that for years... but I never could, "

Jazmine felt her world spin around, but she stood up straight, "Why do you think you can't? "

"Because I can't let go of the past, "Huey muttered, "I just…I don't know. All I know is that I've wanted you for years, Jazmine, "He stood up so that he towered over her, "I wanted you to come back after you left, but you never did, and I had only myself to blame. So I did, I blamed myself for all those years, "

He reached out to touch her face, but Jazmine moved back. "But you didn't reach out to me, "Jazmine said softly. Huey stopped as she walked away from him, "You didn't try to even find me. You just walked away from me, like that night, that night when you took Bella, "

Huey nodded, "I remember, "

"You just walked away from me, and I had just let all of my emotions go in front of you, and you still walked away from me, "Jazmine was crying now. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed slightly. She shook her head sadly and picked up her bag, "You don't want me, Huey, "She said.

Huey reached out to grab her, "But I do. "He said sincerely. He could feel the tears come on, and one managed to slip down his face, "I want to fall in love with you all over again. Seeing you here, being here, it's made everything come back. Everything. Everything I felt. "

"If you really wanted to, you would've already, "Jazmine said coldly, pulling away from him, "But you don't love me, do you? "

Huey was silent, unable to respond. If he did tell her that he loved her, would she believe him?

"You loved the idea of me, "Jazmine felt her heart starting to break again, "After all these years, after all this pain, "She wiped her tears away, "I still loved you, no matter what. "

And with that, Jazmine raced out the bedroom door, out of the apartment, and out of the complex. It had started to rain, and the rain was covering Jazmine's tears. She ran as far as she could go, as far away from Huey.

She ran as far as she could until she stopped under a tree. This tree was on a hill that overlooked Woodcrest. And Jazmine knew where she was. It was The Hill, where she and Huey spent their childhood together. Jazmine remembered all those times they had together under this tree, on this hill.

"He doesn't love me, "She whispered as she cried. What was Huey saying? Why couldn't he tell her? Why didn't he reach out to her?

She didn't know how long she sat there, but soon the rain had stopped and the clouds cleared. The moon, big and bright, shone in the sky. Jazmine wiped mascara from her eyes and looked down at her hands. She never waned to see Huey again. Leaning against the tree, she sighed. 'You can't not see him' she thought to herself. She pulled her legs close to her and snuggled against the tree, falling asleep, opening up her mind to the memories that she had hidden away.

Meanwhile, Huey was left in his room, thinking about what she had said.

_"I still loved you, "_

"I want you, Jazmine, "He said painfully, "I want what we had, "He sat there for a long while, thinking about his actions, "Why didn't I reach out to you? "He asked himself. He looked at the picture of Bella and Jazmine and himself. They weren't even together at the time of Bella's birth, but that day, Huey admired Jazmine's strength. He admired how strong she had been to endure the pain of baring a child, his child. Even though Bella was now dead, it was that pain that had sparked his interest in Jazmine again, yet he never reached out to her.

"I was a coward, "Huey sighed, "I was a coward who didn't try. "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a tired couple was just about to go to sleep. Riley kissed his girlfriend goodnight, "Riley, "She said.<p>

"Yeah Cin? "He asked, wrapping an arm around her naked body, which was covered by the blanket they were under, "Do you think Huey and Jaz still have a chance? "

Riley sighed, "You know Cindy, I don't know, "

"Yes you do, "Cindy turned to face him, "What do you think? "Riley thought about what he should say, or, how he should say it.

"I think Huey does care about Jazmine, "Riley said slowly, "But…he doesn't love her like how he did back then, "He watched Cindy's face fall. He knew how much Cindy had hated Huey after finding out about what he had done, but after all these years, Cindy just wanted them happy. Cindy had such high hopes that the two could make amends, that she forgot that Jazmine was hurt, so hurt that she could never be healed.

Cindy sighed, "We made a mistake of sending her with him, "Cindy said, "I just wanted Jazmine to be happy. She still loves him, y'know, "

"Yeah, I know, "Riley sighed, "It's a damn shame, "

"What is Riley? "Cindy asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Riley touched her hair caringly, gazing into her blue eyes and sighed.

"She fell in love, Cindy. But she fell in love with the wrong nigga, "

* * *

><p><strong>Huey is so complicated right? More complicated than a girl. I add in a few bits about Cindy and Riley to every other chapter or so because they're apart of this too, even if this is a Juey story.<strong>

**R&R**

**xoxo, queen**


End file.
